1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physiological devices worn within the mouth for supporting the tongue and lips in appropriate positions for promoting breathing through the nose. The device assists those who fail to breathe through the nose to learn to do so and routinely breathe in this manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tongue, lips, and other parts of the mouth exert significant influences on breathing and ancillary functions of the body. Efficiency of breathing and air flow within the mouth and other breathing passages maximizes physiological functions, such as athletic activities and night time breathing. Breathing through the nose is a significant practice which brings about many physiological benefits. It is especially superior to breathing through the mouth in that it conserves body water supplies by minimizing evaporative losses in the mouth and throat.
Nasal breathing, if not practiced intentionally or if not established as the norm, can be encouraged by the use of a suitable device which forces the body into an appropriate condition for nasal breathing. Devices of limited similarity have been proposed for beneficial purposes other than to encourage nasal breathing, primarily as mouth guards. United U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,004, issued to Thomas W. Brown on Apr. 29, 1919, shows an early mouth protector having a horizontal, U-shaped platform, and an attached upright wall. The upright wall is limited to the front of the U-shaped platform. Such a configuration would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention because it would not hold the tongue in a suitable position to assure proper nasal breathing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,715, issued to Scott Jacobs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,164, issued to Timothy Kiely et al. on Aug. 3, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,246, issued to Roland Roopchand on Aug. 24, 1999, each show a mouthpiece comprising U-shaped trough or channel. By contrast, the present invention is not a trough in that it has only one upright wall rather than two such walls. A trough will fail to hold the tongue in proper position to accomplish the purposes of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,684, issued to Eugene C. Wagner on Oct. 22, 1996, shows a mouthguard comprising a U-shaped member having more than nominal thickness but lacking an upright wall. This wall is important in holding the tongue in proper position to function as intended.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,523, issued to Theodore P. Croll et al. on Dec. 2, 1997, shows a mouthguard comprising a U-shaped horizontal platform bearing an upright wall. However, this wall is perforated by openings which would relieve vacuum which promotes appropriate positioning of the tongue relative to the gums and teeth, and which would further enable breathing through the mouth. The device of Croll et al. is formed in two separable parts, unlike that of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention provides an oral device for supporting the tongue in a suitable position for maintaining sealing of the lips and mouth, as would be appropriate for breathing through the nose. The novel oral device seals the mouth when the mouth is closed thereover. The device holds the tongue in a position establishing an effective seal under these conditions. The tongue is held in a position against the roof of the mouth, thereby establishing an effective seal preventing or severely limiting passage of air into the breathing passages through the mouth, by mild suction naturally occurring between the tongue and the roof of the mouth. The user is obliged to breath through the nose.
Structure of the device includes a vertical U-shaped front wall and a horizontal platform which supports the tongue. The horizontal platform extends horizontally and rearwardly from the vertical wall. The vertical wall is positioned to the outside of the teeth, as the device is worn, and prevents insertion of the device deep into the mouth by interfering abutment with the teeth. In alternative embodiments, the platform may be U-shaped, conforming in configuration to the U-shaped upright wall, or may be abbreviated so that it is not continuous along the full length of the upright wall. In a further alternative embodiment, the device incorporates a handle projecting to the front. This embodiment is intended for the very young, who may require that the device be placed in the mouth by others.
The device is formed from a form holding yet flexible material which assures that it will fit closely to the mouth.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an oral device which encourages and promotes breathing through the nose.
It is another object of the invention to hold the tongue in a position wherein it naturally seals the mouth against air flow, and is held in place by naturally occurring suction.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.